


Wishful Face

by greenlock



Series: All Vegeta Stories [35]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 热切的脸Pairing: All贝，卡贝，弗贝Rating: NC-17Summary: 只有野心勃勃的仇人，才能享用到贝吉塔的身体。Warning: 本文主观叙述的部分完全不代表笔者本人的态度，只是作为一种叙述视角的尝试。
Relationships: Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: All Vegeta Stories [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460149
Kudos: 2





	1. Side A. カカロット

**Author's Note:**

> 基于龙珠Z、龙珠超共有的宇宙观剧情。

与他嘴巴说出来的意愿绝对不一样，贝吉塔身体总是很热情。  
抚摸的时候瑟瑟地抖。不需要多挑逗，感度极好的肌肤就开始发烫了。如果掐住断尾残留的根部，屁股会翘起来，喉咙里还会发出咕咕的吞咽声。  
这个时候从里到外都湿透了，看上去像疯人一样的、只要醒着就会恶狠狠瞪着的眼睛，一定蓄满了困惑的水分。  
拿手指放进去，里头都发烧了。软的肉湿漉漉地收缩着，一口一口把侵入物吞向深处。用指节搅拌一下，欲求不满的声音会从微微翕张的嘴唇里飘溢出来。  
但他不会对我说恳求的话，我猜想，他用这种方法区别我、与弗利萨。  
他会更加凶恶地瞪着我，好像要一口咬住我。手臂会缠上来，摸捏我的腰和屁股，腿也会很自然地张开了。  
“我恨你，卡卡罗特！”他向我龇着尖利的犬牙，是要我看见他的态度，“早晚杀了你。”  
身体已经贴上来了，他的脸庞流着热汗。我向他的蜜所发起进攻，在我们交手的所有已知记录里，这一次是最容易的。  
破开他的防御我得心应手，他的血肉拼死抵抗了、痉挛着推拒我。就这样一下子刺进去，实在是太紧了，他简直立刻就能让我败下阵来。  
我停下动作，揪住他的头发，看住他的脸。覆着汗水的脸孔上，眼睛迷乱地眯着，张着的嘴唇吞咽着空气。  
我抽拔出来，又狠狠冲进去，一路碾过他的肠子，重重撞在深处尽头。他的身体弹动起来，示弱般躲避着，腰腹因为刺激抖动起来。我在他的脸上看到了初见面时的狂喜的表情。  
当他直觉到可能会被我杀死时，他是这样看向我的。  
这就是贝吉塔，这就是赛亚人的他。我是眼下他最强的仇人罢了。

他像个灾星一样，降临在我栖身的行星上。乍看与人类面貌相似的赛亚人，他和他的随从，轻松杀死了我在地球上的伙伴们。  
明明是作为复仇者站出来与他斗争，我却感受到从未有过的兴奋。  
当我直觉到会被他杀死的时候，我的血遽然就热了起来。那是极度紧张的交手，稍有不慎，他就会用一个光波劈碎我的头。  
如今亦是如此的，即使我们已经睡过了，他仍然有可能在修炼过招时下死手。有些时候，他应付进攻的反应让我紧张莫名，他很灵活，动作迅猛……有些时候，是太快了。  
贝吉塔从不考虑如何“高超”地接招还招，他的反应向来是直接有效的。我在冥想中反复推演过与他的次次交锋，在宇宙间我接触过的战士里，他是较瘦小的一个，小小的身体里自然是积蓄着赛亚人的恢宏能量——但这绝不会比一个巨人强横的身体能够蕴藏的能量得要多。  
我理解贝吉塔需要什么……是生命。  
在能量用尽前，打倒所有敌人，就能保全性命！  
要确保所有被击倒的敌人绝对没有再度爬起来迎战或偷袭自己的可能，不可留有后患。他会杀死每一个交过手的人。  
这也是弗利萨教给他的吗？还是他为弗利萨工作那些年，自己在经验中领悟的呢？  
他在我面前杀尽基纽特战队员时，曾经愤怒地指责我的天真令他作呕。而这样的他，现在正在我的身下热情地抬高屁股，以便让我能顺利挞伐他更深处那些淫荡湿润的软肉。  
此刻我看着贝吉塔，看着他在高潮中迷茫又热切的脸。  
仰起头的头颅，从尖尖的下巴那里到锁骨都抻拉到极限，形成一道很煽情的弧线。  
我舔他的脖子，他终于发出哽咽的声音，湿滑的那个地方，也一夹一夹地给出反应。我把手臂环过他，他没有太多反抗，只是下意识地缩了缩肩膀。  
一时间，那张凶狠的脸上，表情竟有些可怜。他在无法抗拒强者时的表现就是这样，柔软又可怜。但是好色噢。  
这么色的贝吉塔曾经是弗利萨最疼爱的东西……

毙了，我不该在这种时候想到这个……可有时我无法不去想像弗利萨跟他的事情。对于那些年，他缄口不言，我却无法按捺住心里的疑惑。  
那个怪物到底教过他什么？是杀戮呢？还是享乐呢？  
这些是不能发问的，一次也不可以问。尽管使用读心的禁忌法术可以试着探知，但是贝吉塔会想要杀了我，那他也不会再同意我亲近他了。  
我必须接受有一头死了的怪物留下的疑云，密布在我们之间。这是他跟我睡觉的某种……必要条件。  
“我恨弗利萨。”有一回完事了，他躺在那里自言自语嘀咕说。  
“可是他已经死了呀！他在地狱里了。”我说。  
从他的表情我知道，他不喜欢我的这个回答。我听见他说：“总觉得他会冲着我来，他阴魂不散。”  
我看向他，他却看向上方去了，并没有还给我眼神。  
彼时，我们在荒野里。是一个阴天，天际很黑，只有三两颗星，稀疏地挂在远处。漆黑的太空像无边的大口，随时都能把眼前一切吞下去似的。  
从这漆黑广阔的地方，我们飞到这里来，并且在这里相遇了。说起来也不过是几年间的事情。  
一瞬间我想到了一件事：我认识和拥有贝吉塔的全部时间加起来，还远远及不上已经死掉的弗利萨。

TBC……


	2. Side B. ベジータ

跟卡卡罗特做了。  
当然那不是我们的头一回，既不是头一回的决斗，也不是头一回睡觉什么的……一起修炼，发展成对招，打到从天空里栽下来——在撞到地面之前，卡卡罗特就搂住了我。  
是很常有的状况。通常我不需要问他怎么想。  
他在这方面真的很纯洁，纯洁到一片空白似的，在任何敏感的地方稍稍挑逗一下，就会按捺不住扑上来了。  
……肩背很宽厚，脸孔也很英俊，最关键是，他是我亲眼看到的第一个超级赛亚人……  
他把那传说变成了真的。他让弗利萨那个怪物明白了，不是我疯了，不是我痴傻，我的坚信是有来由的，我的痛苦不再是不值分毫的尘土。  
不光是英俊的超级赛亚人，卡卡罗特还很体贴热情。他不会自己爽的，总是有漫长到让我不耐烦的前戏。如果我皱一皱眉头，他就会停下来了，从他那豪强的身体中溢出柔软的鼻音，像草食的幼兽的悲鸣：“贝吉塔……贝吉塔……”他怕我一脚蹬开他。  
唉……很讨厌。我没有觉得痛，我只是渴望与真正的强者做这事罢了。这样停下来道歉，真的很讨厌。卡卡罗特，他是很麻烦的笨蛋。  
于是我会催促他，我会撕咬他，是认真去咬，我向他表示威吓，龇出我的牙。  
我也会舔他，让他尽快放弃那些不自信的退缩，我想把他也催逼到我这样疯的程度，所以我舔他……  
舔乳头的话一定会叫得很大声，从喉咙里直接发出“啊、啊”的叫唤，只是立刻开始揉搓我头发的回应方式，好像是要鼓励和安慰我似的。这很不赛亚人，我有点不喜欢。  
如果舔那里的话，会硬得弹起来哦。甚至曾有过抽打在我嘴唇上的瞬间。他那玩意很好，犹如石头做的利剑。我吞咽和濡湿着它，偶尔看向卡卡罗特的脸。只要他发现我在看他，就羞涩到要低下头、或者捂住脸了。果然是在地球这种贫瘠边境长大的家伙，完全不知道这种时候无需害羞，单只是享受就好了。  
相较于他这些幼稚的退缩，我喜欢他忍无可忍突然扑上来那一刻。我们的传统必当如此，他就应当这么贪婪与凶恶。  
掠夺我，否则他会失去我。如果他变弱，软弱到无法扮演我的对手的程度，他会永远失掉我的关注。  
我不会因此杀掉他，如今的我不会再浪费丝毫的气，去清理废物。弗利萨吩咐我去做的那些苦工我不会再去做了。如今的我再也不需要卑躬屈膝向那个怪物乞讨一点赏赐了。  
我重得的生命，是卡卡罗特送赠给我的宝贵之物。如果可以——我希望有一天卡卡罗特能亲手将它掠夺拿去。  
我看，只有卡卡罗特完全不明白这个。

不管怎样，他确实很热烈。  
用力顶弄我身体时，我都好像能听到关节抖动的吱吱惨叫声了。身体最里面的肉被碾磨着，是自己也看不到、摸不到的部位……他像石头一样硬，直接撞上来的话，很深的里面会响起恐怖的脆响……可能完全不存在，但是我总觉能听到一样。  
要碎掉了，他撕碎我不是难事。我紧紧抓住他，觉得痛得发晕，又爽得要死。  
这种时候我是想不到弗利萨的，过往那些黑黢黢的岁月都模糊了，我被踏碎在超级赛亚人贪婪的征伐里，向他的刀剑臣服了。  
我知道血将会涌出来，一定有哪里裂开了，我的肠子里有不止一处的伤口。可我不想让这事停下来……况且我早已习惯在快活时带着些伤口。  
疼痛与快乐相较不下，我的尖叫也无法停下。我冲卡卡罗特喊着要杀了他之类的昏话，他沉醉在快乐中的脸孔上一瞬间流露出了不相称的仓惶，这又让我开始后悔了。  
明明我早就知道他是个笨蛋的。  
不要这么软弱，不要担心。我是想杀死你，也是想要被你杀死的。赛亚人少有善终。今天的我仍旧努力保有生命，就是希望能有一个辉煌的死。  
这话我没法跟他说。我还想要他多干会儿，可别才这样就放弃了。我说出来吓唬到了他的话，指不定马上就软掉了。

每回完事以后，卡卡罗特这笨蛋总希望我能陪他躺上一会儿。  
哪怕是在野外的深草丛中做了，他也会期待我们躺在被压死的草茎上发一会儿愣。  
我很难理解他在想什么，不过，方才差点被他弄死了，现在浑身都是精液、血丝和汗，的确也有点爬不起来就是了。  
我们并肩躺着，看向天空。  
是个吹着风的阴天，没有了月亮的天空里只能看见几颗远星。很难知道是不是我抵得过的星域，这种事可能要问布尔玛才能晓得了。  
黑暗的夜空让我想起那无数次的征战旅程。一个人在丸子飞船里，如果眺望的话，太空就是这样黑无尽头的。  
长达二十多年这样的征伐都是因为弗利萨的野心。在龙珠这件事发生之前，我完全没有想过自己一个人去对抗那个怪物的。  
力量差得太悬殊了，完全不具备一个量级的力量，一切抗拒都显得很无谓，我只能服从他的愿望。  
要我去屠杀或者抢夺也好，或者要我自己张开腿、脸上带着假的微笑，这样的际遇也是有过的……弗利萨向来很清楚，我是他并不温驯的奴隶和小玩具。他不在意我的不温驯，单纯只是因为我太弱了……我与他的差距实在是太大了。  
我一切的苦闷与挣扎，都只是为他无聊的盛宴略添情趣。  
我拿来战斗的宝贵的身体，对他来说，与那些他们豢养的最多有八条腿的娼妓游女，也无差异。是可以用来取乐的。也可以因为忽然觉得不快乐，就轻易碾碎的。  
我在弗利萨身下的假笑，类同于我在被追杀时血液冲脑的奔跑，目的都是一样的，是保住这性命罢了。  
曾经我憎恨与他人有这样的身体接触。现在我是有些沉迷于此了……性命不再成为我首先需要担忧的一件事，这份保持骄傲的自由才真正算是属于我了。  
现在我拥有这生命，是渴望能被卡卡罗特杀死。我想要杀死卡卡罗特，也想要被他辉煌地杀死。

“我恨弗利萨。”我看着天空，对自己说。  
终于！能够平静地，只是叙述出这个事实，对我来说已经足够了。我说出这句话，可是内心没有在害怕，这对我来说，真的已经足够了。  
“可是他已经死了呀！他在地狱里了。”卡卡罗特的声音突然很着急地钻进了耳朵。我扭头看他，这个笨蛋脸上的每个赛亚细胞都显现着不适合赛亚人的担心之色。啊，太烦了，这有什么好担心的，我刚刚才意识到自己已经不再畏惧那个怪物了……  
我瞪了他一眼，心里想着，下一次可不能再靠着这个笨蛋去击败弗利萨了。卡卡罗特认得弗利萨的时间远没有我长久，他并不了解那怪物与他势力的全部，可我是了解的。现在我也完全具备超级赛亚人的能力了，他们再来的话，应当由我去打败才是了。  
至于——为什么会有下一次？我知道一定会有下一次的。弗利萨一族原本就是属于地狱的生物，甚至已经下了地狱的弗利萨本人，我也认为某日会从他正存在的那个“地狱”里爬上来的。总有一天……  
如果那时候还活着的话，就由我去了结他吧。我与弗利萨有超过一整颗星星的仇恨，这事本来就不该让卡卡罗特代劳的。  
想到这里，我看着新的危机——或未来的弗利萨可能出现的方向——那黑暗太空眺望。“总觉得他会冲着我来，他阴魂不散。”我说。  
一个新的念头掠过我，又瞬间跑远去了。微不足道。  
“其实不被卡卡罗特干掉，若能跟他一起干掉更强、更强的敌人，也许更好……”  
——我偷偷想着。  
那一瞬间，我想过的。

END.


End file.
